Death Korps of Krieg
<-- Back a page 'Death Korps Of Krieg Overview' The Death Korps of Krieg is the name given to all of the Imperial Guard regiments that originate from the devastated, post-nuclear Death World of Krieg in the Segmentum Tempestus. Krieg was the site of a rebellion against the Imperium of Man over 1,500 standard years ago in the 40th Millennium and was bombarded with nuclear weapons followed by five hundred years of grinding warfare to purge the heretical rebels. After all those years of nuclear destruction and bitter trench warfare, Krieg was reduced to a scorched, radioactive husk of a world composed of dust and mud whose surviving people were forced to retreat into underground Hive City to survive the toxic planetary environment. The Death Korps of Krieg is a siege specialist regiment of the Imperial Guard and the regiments raised on Krieg seek to repent for their former treachery against the Imperium by displaying a disturbing disregard for their own lives in combat. Death Korps troops excel at wars of attrition and defensive combat in particular. 'Forces of Krieg' High ranking Infantry is rare in the forces of Krieg, this is because of the short lives lived by almost every Krieg soldier in the Krieg regiments. The veterans of Krieg who survive the ferious battles found in the 40k universe become one of the most hardened soldiers of the Imperium itself and show the same amount of loyalty and determination as the Adeptus Astartes. Infantry Squads: The basic infantry of Krieg, used mainly by Krieg commanders as bait and shield for more valuable units. These soldiers have the loyalty of a space marine and the determination of the warriors o Armagedon. These soldiers are armed with nothing more than the basic lasgun and limited amount of ammunition. Each soldier knows that any ammunition or any weapon is worth more than their lives, and taught if they should become under a difficult situations risk or pay their lives to salvage these weapons. Grenadiers: Grenadiers are the storm troops of Kreig, capable of overcoming the odds of war and carrying out difficult situations even if it means sacrificing their lives. Infantry being promoted into Grenadier is a great honour and very rare, but what is even rarer is the Grenadiers living past their first operation. Company Commanders: These elite officers have the greatest honour of commanding an entire company. These commanders are not seen at the far back in bunkers but usually at the front raising moral of his troops and always surrounded with his own personal body guards. Becoming a Company Commander is a rare honour and short lived like many other promotions. Even these loyal commanders have the eyes of the commisars pinned on them because of the amount of power they hold and the amount of lives they control. They are also have been seen riding with death rider squads forming huge cavarly charges. Commisar Generals: The most loyalist unit in all of the Imperium of Man, these tyrants strike fear into both their enemies and their allies. Capable of overcomming impossible odds and keeping absolute faith in the worst of situations, they charge forwards. Krieg Commisars are the same as any other, the only difference is that the Krieg Commisars are made from orphans from Krieg, making them rare and even more loyal and determined. Facing one of these tyrants is not wise, nor is putting them in the open or making them a target. Quartermasters: Quartermasters are both the medics and sometimes overseers of Infantry squads, usually surrounded with his own servitors and medical equipment, the only problem is that mostly the Quartermaster uses more ammo from his las-pistol than his medical equipment. Engineers: Engineers are the same as Infantry squads but have had special training in performing tasks such as performing maitance on vechiles, taking out bunkers with demolition charges and using their unique 'Mole Laucnher' to take out targets from afar. To make these soldiers even more scarier, they carry around a special chemical weapon which they throw at the enemy before commencing a charge.